What about this scar
by kobernic
Summary: Wing has just finished his shower and Otto comes up with a plan to tell Wing how he feels; even if it's in a rather unorthodox way.
1. Chapter 1

Wing emerged from the bathroom in boxers after he had finished his shower. Otto looked up from the book he was examining to see his room mate attempting to dry his hair. Otto looked over the boy's toned body and noticed scars, particularly a long on that traveled from his shoulder down to his hip. Otto smirked slightly as an idea formed in his head.

A while ago, not long after arriving at H.I.V.E. Otto had developed what he had calculated at the time as a small crush. He figured he would be over it soon enough and tried to ignore it. But it was, as he found out, very difficult to get over a person that slept in the same room as you every night and had an aggravating habit of lounging around in minimal clothing. Otto had even consulted H.I.V.E. mind about his feelings but all he got was a vague and irrelevant answer. He had come to the conclusion that he would have to live with it (quite literally in this case).

He had also decided it was probably in his best interests to try and pursue this person, who happens to be Wing, because it would not only clear up space in his already busy mind but I would also give him some peace. Peace was a valuable thing.

Wing had noticed Otto's uncharacteristic behavior, it was hard to miss. But he had been secretly observing Otto with others to see if he could pinpoint the source of Otto's problem. He had come to the conclusion it had to do with himself.

At first he was concerned someone had spilled the beans about Wing's own secret crush, seeing as Otto only acted unusual around Wing especially when he was less clothed than usual. (In all honesty Wing didn't like wearing the jumpsuits all that much and whatever chance he had he would change out of it and into something more comfortable. It just so happened that comfortable was defined as minimal.) He initially wore less around the dorm because he was testing to see if that did anything to set Otto off guard. But it then evolved into him being amused but how Otto would react. One time when Wing had come out of the bathroom as usual, Otto had looked up, gone beet red, and then bolted out of the room. Wing wasn't sure why, he was wearing what he normally would, or wouldn't.

A thought popped into Wing's head that day. 'What if Otto likes me?' When Wing first thought of it he thought it sounded ridiculous and optimistic. But as he dwelled on it late at night it was sounding more and more accurate.

Wing had noticed Otto's staring and for once decided to act upon it. "Is there something you wish to know?" Wing inquired. But instead of Otto being flustered and babbling excuses he rose from his seat and walked over to Wing.

"Yes actually, I want to know about _this_ scar." As he emphasized 'this' his traced his finger over the long scar from Wing's shoulder to his hip. Wing wasn't prepared for that response and shivered slightly from Otto's cool fingertips.

Wing took a deep breath and said "I got that when sparring with my sensei for the first time. I wasn't used to using sharp blades and I let my guard down for only a second. My sensei took advantage of it and gave me this scar."

Otto looked slightly perplexed. "Why would your sensei try to scar you?"

Wing had thought about this himself. "I don't think his intent was to scar me but to remind me not to let my guard down again." Wing smiled to himself thinking of his old teacher. He had been tough on Wing but when they left the dojo Wing saw that his teacher was a kind man and only wanted his students to do their best.

Otto's plan had backfired somewhat. He actually didn't want to know about the scar. But a new idea emerged.

"What about this scar?" Otto had pointed to a scar on wing's shoulder that traveled over to his back.

Wing collected his hair and tied it up in a ponytail. "I got that when I was trying to sheath my katana, and missed the sheath." Wing remembered it well. It was a rather embarrassing memory.

"And this one?" Otto had walked around to see Wing's back and he traced to path of a scar that led across from his spine to the left side of his ribcage.

Wing had shivered slightly again and replied "From sparring another student who was using daggers."

"What about this one?" Otto asked softly as he let his lips brush against a scar on the nape of Wing's neck. Wing shivered immensely as he tried to recall how in fact he had gotten that scar. But alas his mind was blank and the only thing he could think about was Otto. Otto had eventually begun pressing his lips more firmly into Wing's neck then moved to his shoulder. Otto's hands had made themselves right at home resting on Wing's muscular hips.

Unfortunately Otto was cut off by his black box beeping in his pocket. He sighed in frustration and checked it. It was Laura. Otto answered the call and started explaining why he was late (which of course was an excuse) when Laura cut him off and asked in a hushed voice "Is Wing naked?" Otto blushed and quickly said that Wing had just gotten out of the shower. Wing proceeded over to his wardrobe when Otto made a hand gesture to tell Wing to wait. Wing sat at his desk and attempted to dry off his hair some more.

Otto ended the call with the excuse that he couldn't work on whatever piece of technology that was being built due to an essay that needed to be written. Otto looked up at Wing who was brushing out his hair. Without looking up, Wing asked "An essay huh?" Otto looked somewhat sheepish and shrugged. Wing got up and walked over to Otto then pushed him back into his desk chair. Wing smirked and said "We should probably work on that then."


	2. Chapter 2

Otto was awoken by his black box beeping irritatingly next to his ear. He picked it up and answered it on the "voice- only" setting.

"Yes what is it?"

"Mr. Malpense you're going to be late to your first class. It is currently 7:02 a.m. I suggest you get ready for the day soon. Or would you rather call in "sick"?" Otto really didn't appreciate the amount of sarcasm in H.I.V.E. mind's monotonous electronic voice and was very displeased to admit that he was right. Otto didn't think he was allowed to fake being sick.

"Perhaps you should ask Mr. Fanchu, he's nearby isn't he?" H.I.V.E mind asked with fake innocence. Otto scowled at the screen even if H.I.V.E. mind couldn't see him.

"Yes, good morning H.I.V.E mind. I'm going to be absent from all of my classes due to a massive headache. Otto has one as well. Please notify our teachers." Wing said without moving himself or opening his eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Fanchu I will notify your teachers. I there anything else in which I can assist?" H.I.V.E. mind asked.

"No thank you now if you'll excuse us more sleep seems to be a good idea." Otto replied hastily.

"Very well Mr. Malpense." The black box shut off. Otto crawled on top of Wing and looked down at his drowsy face.

"Do you really have a headache?" Otto asked.

"No."

"Because I do."

"I thought you seemed grouchier than usual this morning."

"Wow, one night together and you can already read me like a book." Wing smirked and opened his eyes. Otto's hair was messy from sleep among other things. Wing smiled and kissed Otto on his forehead. "We might want to take care of that headache of yours."

"It can wait…" Otto leaned down and kissed Wing softly but it quickly became more heated.

Shelby was walking to the boys' quarters. She hadn't seen them at breakfast and thought they probably over slept, however uncharacteristic it was especially for Wing. Perfect, long-haired, gorgeous Wing. She arrived at the door and tried to open it. It was, expectedly, locked. She pulled out her black box and called H.I.V.E mind.

"Yes, can I help you Miss Trinity?"

"H.I.V.E. mind I need you to open this door."

"I should not do that without the permission of the residents."

"It's that, or I pry open this door. Either way I'm getting in."

"Have you tried knocking?" Shelby scowled at the black box then knocked on the door. There was no answer. "H.I.V.E. mind open this door." There was a pause then the door was opened. Shelby switched off the black box and opened the door quietly. She poked her head in the room and looked around. Wing's bed was empty and the bathroom wasn't occupied. She saw a bit of movement in Otto's bed.

"Otto, do you have any idea what time it is?" Shelby asked with an edge to her voice. She was now standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. Otto's head shot up as he looked for the source of her voice. His face was red and he sat up on Wing's hips.

"Where's Wing?" Shelby asked, obviously oblivious to his location under Otto.

"Isn't he with you guys?" Otto asked trying to use Wing's hidden location to his advantage.

"No, why do you think I came here?"

"Right… I seem to recall him taking a shower than leaving to go to one of the classrooms."

"Which one?"

"I don't remember."

"Bullshit"

"I was half asleep and I have a headache. Would you kindly leave now?" Shelby sighed but decided not to argue. As she turned to leave though she thought she noticed something else moving on Otto's bed. It looked like long hair.

"Otto…" Shelby asked with a mix of uncertainty and curiosity. "Who's in your bed?" Otto gulped and desperately tried to think of a way out of this. But there wasn't enough time and when Shelby leaned into the room her face was of pure surprise.

"Oh my god."

"Why hello Shelby…" Wing greeted sheepishly from underneath Otto. Shelby glared at Otto not only for lying to her but also for taking her man. She walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Otto looked down at Wing. "Were you and her a thing?" Wing raised an eyebrow.

"No, why?"

"She looked at me like I stole you."


End file.
